


Two sides of the same coin II

by Swriter



Series: Two sides of the same coin [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Hales, Minor Melissa McCall, Minor Scott McCall, Minor Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Vernon Boyd/Isaac Lahey/Erica Reyes, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Reunions, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swriter/pseuds/Swriter
Summary: Stiles feels it in his gut, that something doesn't feel right...Things are not always what they seem.This work is part of a series.I don't own Teen wolf and etc





	Two sides of the same coin II

Stiles felt it in his gut, that something didn't feel right, ever since he woke up from the hospital. 

However, no matter how much he thought about it, nothing seemed to be out of place, except the times he blacked out in the middle of the day for some unknown reason. It always hurt, whenever he woke up and the doctors wouldn't tell him anything.  No matter how much he annoyed them! Especially the nurse stayed on her ground and didn't budge at all. When he was about to call out for Mrs. McCall, he realised she was no longer around as well as his best friend Scott. He hated the hospital with a passion, because it brought out bad memories. It wasn't until everything was thoroughly checked, that it was concluded it might be epilepsy. Visitors were allowed to meet him.

The first one to arrive gave him immediately a hug. Her dark brown hair brushed his face, her comfortable and nostalgic scent surrounded him and when they pulled apart he could see her relieved expression. A face he always wanted to see. It brought tears out for some unknown reason.

 

"I'm so glad you are okay." His Mum choked out, while holding his face with her hands.

 

Words were not needed to be spoken out between them. Both of them knew what was unspoken. It was about his dad, who died because of frontotemporal dementia. It was still hard for them, but both of them embraced the memories of him and talked about it. They left the hospital and went home. Stiles continued to rest at home, while his mum had to go back to work. School was about to start soon.

 

School felt out of place. Everything reminded him of his best buddy Scott.  He sat alone in the cafeteria. Everyone stayed away from him ever since the accident. They knew it was best not to bother him. However, not everyone shared the same thoughts. Boyd and Erica joined his table. Seeing them reminded him of what happened to poor Isaac. Stiles didn't know when it happened, but they underwent a great change a few years ago. No longer was Boyd a loner and Erica didn't suffer under severe case of epilapsy anymore. It was strange per say, because he rarely interacted with them, especially the new student that his buddy would've liked to meet. Now that he thought about it. Where was she? A commotion got his attention and when he turned around he saw Lydia Martin, his goddess. He didn't know she moved back. She took it hard, when her boyfriend Jackson died. Somehow he also missed Jackson, even though he was a jerk, no one deserved to die that way. In front of Lydia was Allison Argent. The popular new girl and she was the talk of the town. She lost her whole family and relatives. She was living currently with the Hales, who also lost people; a son, younger daughter and an uncle.

 

Meanwhile Lydia was in tears, her mascara ruined, but it didn't bother her. Right now what was more important was that Allison was standing in front of her. Allison was alive. Words like "It can't be.", "You are alive." and "Impossible." were choked out. Danny looked concerned, but didn't know how to approach her, while Allison was bewildered. It shocked Lydia even more, when Boyd and Erica approached the crowd. Stiles always had imagined  it, how it would have been like, if Lydia paid attention to him. However, never in his wildest dreams did he expect it to be so terrifying, when she detected him. Her eyes glinted and she walked with determination towards him. It was a force in itself, when she dragged him by his shirt to a secluded place, an empty classroom.

 

"What is going on here Stiles!" She hissed out.

 

"I don't know what you are talking about."

 

It was likely the wrong answer, because she invaded his space, her gaze zoomed onto him and inspected him.

 

"Allison, Boyd and Erica are alive and you don't think there is something wrong?!"

 

He felt seriously confused and it was likely shown on his face, because Lydia was fed up and a fed up Lydia was never good. Never and be avoided. "Okay, something is seriously wrong here."

 

They went back and forth with questions and answers, and the more she inspected him closer, the more she realised there was something wrong. Lydia came finally to a conclusion.

 

"Alternative universe?" She muttered to herself, her eyes slowly lost its light. "Then they are..." She breathed out.

 

"Not quite." A familiar voice spoke from behind them.

 

She turned around and met the gaze of.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading, the kudos, bookmark, comments and subscription.


End file.
